dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Sonic
Goku vs Sonic is ZackAttackX's third DBX and episode 2 of season 3 of The saiyan jedi's DBXs. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two of the greatest saviors of the world collide! It's Saiyan versus Hedgehog in this intense battle of legends! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight (ZackAttackX) Location: Green Hill Zone - Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic had successfully destroyed Eggman's fleet, sending it on a collision course with the Earth. Goku noticed this and fired a powerful Kamehameha, which reduced the fleet to rubble. Sonic barely escaped the explosion and landed in front of Goku. "Hey! You nearly killed me!" Sonic yelled. He charged at Goku, who blocked him and prepared to fight. Goku teleported in front of Sonic and punched him into the air. He fired a Kamehameha, which Sonic dodged and attacked Goku with a Homing Attack, then an Axe Kick. Goku was sent into a tree, but fired Ki Blasts, which knocked Sonic off balance. Goku then launched a Dragon's Fist, punching Sonic through the air. Sonic recovered and tried a Spin Dash, but when he got close, Goku kicked him for miles. Goku pursued, punching him every time he reached him. Eventually, Sonic managed to regain his composure and began to counter all of Goku's punches and kicks. The two landed and continued their fight. Goku turned Super Saiyan and fired a more powerful Kamehameha. Sonic jumped over it with help from a spring and charged at Goku and Goku prepared to block... but Sonic began to run around Goku, creating a tornado around him. The tornado lifted Goku into the air and Sonic jumped up and kicked the Saiyan in the chest, sending him crashing to the floor. Goku picked himself up and threw a Destructo Disk. Sonic rolled away, but rolled right into Goku, who used his next move. "SOLAR FLARE!" he yelled, sending out a blinding light, stunning Sonic. The distracted hedgehog tried to regain his vision, but didn't recover in time to dodge a fully powered Kamehameha, which engulfed Sonic. But a golden light emitted from Goku's attack, and Sonic flew through the energy wave and slammed into Goku. Sonic, now super, launched Goku through trees before kicking him to the ground. He then followed up by using a Spin Dash on Goku's back, spilling Goku's insides onto the floor. Sonic then exited his super form and dashed away from the scene. DBX! Fight (The saiyan jedi) Location: Random DBZ Desert Goku is seen training on top a mountain with Piccolo. The two were having a titanic battle each attack they threw caused the mountain to shake! Piccolo was just about to fire a special beam cannon at Goku until he was knocked onto his back by a blue sphere. Suddenly Piccolo was hit in the head by the blue sphere crushing his head into nothing but blood and brains.The blue sphere got up to reveal Sonic The Hedgehog. Goku saw this and got into his battle stance! While Sonic charged up a Spin Dash, Goku flew at Sonic and kicked him in the face cancelling out his attack.He then kicked Sonic into the nearby field and connected with a meteor smash, catching Sonic off guard with his quick offence. Goku cupped his hands and was about to finish this battle with a bang when suddenly he was struck by Sonic multiple times with a spin dash stunning him and making the Sayain stop doing his attack. Sonic finish this combination by dive kicking Goku launching him onto the ground blowing a hole in it! Goku shakes this off as he then used his instant transmission to teleport behind Sonic, Goku then used all his strength to spin kick Sonic right in the back of his head knocking him face first onto the ground. Sonic jumped up from the ground and Sonic was back on his feet and spinning in a large circle to create a tornado. The attack took Goku into the air before he was hit by a spin dash to the stomach. Goku landed hard as it shook the ground,Sonic ran over and then started stomping on the back of Goku's head smashing his head into the ground. Sonic was about stomp again when suddenly he was pushed off by a massive amount of energy by Goku making him skid a couple of feet. Goku then flew at Sonic on the offensive, with Sonic blocking a flurry of punches. Sonic dropped to the ground swept at Goku's leg. He would probably have been better kicking a brick wall, at least they didn't respond! Goku then kicked Sonic into the air leaving him open for a devastating left hook to his stomach launching him into a tree. Sonic regained his composure only to see Goku flying at him, The two traded punches but Goku gained the advantage with his size and strength advantage. He then used his meteor combination at Sonic stunning the hedgehog. The final strike by The Sayain launched Sonic through the tree smashing it in half like paper. Goku then started firing hundreds of KI blasts at Sonic creating a massive explosion. Sonic somehow survived the barrage and hopped through the explosion and at Goku. Goku looks in complete shock when suddenly Sonic used his Sonic Boost attack knocking Goku off his feet. Sonic then skidded on the ground and looked behind him, He saw Goku getting on his feet stumbling but he could still get up. Goku then started charging his Ki creating a massive aura around him when suddenly he turned into his Super Sayain form, Suddenly without warning Sonic was punched in the stomach that was so strong that it caused him to spit out blood. Goku then drop-kicked Sonic right into his face launching him across the field. Sonic tried to do a Slide attack but Goku jumped into the air, Goku then done a dive kick right at Sonic knocking him over face first. The fastest thing alive then got up from the ground and then fired a Sonic Wind knocking Goku over. Before Goku could land Sonic ran towards him and used his Flying Kick, Goku was launched by the attack straight into another mountain cracking it and creating a massive dust cloud. When the dust settled Goku was seen charging another Kamehameha attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!" Goku screamed launching the blue beam towards the blue hedgehog, Suddenly a yellow explosion went off blowing the Kamehameha attack up. Suddenly Sonic appeared behind Goku he was in his Super Sonic Form. Sonic then kicked Goku miles and miles away. Suddenly Goku was launched into a Sports Shop blowing the door into bits,The sayain then flew at Sonic to use his Dragon Fist Attack. Chaos... CONTROL!" Sonic slowed down time,Sonic immediately flew towards Goku and then started throwing a flurry of punches right into Goku's face. Sonic then grabbed Goku by his leg and the threw him into Green Hill Zone Location: Green Hill Zone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR8U7L4HQmU Sonic then put time back to normal, Goku was confused for a couple of seconds when suddenly all the punches Sonic had thrown to his face started to injure him knocking him on his back. Sonic then used time wisely as he then created another tornado launching Goku into the air. Sonic then used a Homing Attack right at Goku's stomach, He didn't die, but he was showing the effects of battle. He looked up, trying to find Sonic once more, but the hedgehog had gotten behind him and then kicked him in the back of the head knocking him out of his super form. Sonic then floated towards Goku arms crossed and he then said "Is that all you got you weakling!" ''in a cocky tone. Goku then looked up at Sonic and then said "''Not even close!". ''Goku then transforms into his blue-haired Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, Goku charges forward and uses Instant Transmission to teleport behind Sonic and get some hits and knock Sonic into a canyon. Sonic charges back and tries a fully powered punch at Goku but it didn't affect him. Goku then karate chopped Sonic in the back of the neck launching him through the canyon and knocking him out of his Super Sonic form. Suddenly a massive explosion of light went off,As the light died down, Sonic's new appearance is revealed: Hyper Sonic. He looks just like Super Sonic, except his fur constantly changes colors, giving him the colors of a rainbow. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzACoLtbhIg The two then get into a large clash ending in an explosion. They then start exchanging blows with Goku getting the upper hand. Sonic then punched Goku in the stomach leaving him open for a flurry of punches and kicks. Goku was launched a couple of feet away by the combination of attacks by Sonic but he didn't give up, Gritting his teeth, Goku closed the gap between him and Sonic, giving a powerful gut-punch to the hedgehog. Hyper Sonic barely managed to block the hit, visibly wincing from doing so. In retaliation, Sonic kicks Goku across the face, flinching the Saiyan. Goku returns with a punch to Sonic's face. Which Sonic then responds with a kick to the chin. Goku had enough of this battle as he then elbowed Sonic in the nose making the Hedgehog stumble backwards in pain. Goku then flew at Sonic and tried a punch at Sonic, Sonic easily dodged the attack as he then retaliated with spin kick to the head launching him through a mountain making it snap in half due to how much pressure was applied to it. Sonic floated down to see an injured Goku. The sayain revealed his face, a red trickle slipping down his face. Goku put a hand over his fresh wound and examined the blood before glaring at Sonic. With an immense burst of power, Goku envelops himself within a dual-aura of blue and red. "''KAIOKEN!" ''Goku shouted! Goku then flew at Sonic who then shouted ''"CHAOS CONTROL!", But this time it didn't work as Goku then kneed Sonic in the face knocking him out of the air. Goku then started slamming Sonic into the side of the mountain cracking it. Goku then kicked Sonic away and then fired a fully powered Kamehameha attack. Sonic then fired an attack of his own as he fired a fully powered Sonic Wind creating a massive beam struggle. Each second Sonic thought he would win Goku's beam got closer and closer. Sonic then fired another burst of energy pushing the Kamehameha wave back to the middle. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4E83RKavUU The two beams pushed at each other the are around them was cracking due to the massive amount of power that the two heroes! Using the Hyper-go-on energy of the Wisps, Sonic surrounds himself within an aura of rainbow colors, each color resembling the Wisps and friends who have helped him throughout his journey boosting his beam closer. Goku screamed again "KAIOKEN TIMES 10!". The beam was getting close to Sonic again when suddenly a massive explosion of light expanded and expanded. Goku and Sonic were engulfed by the massive explosion as they both screamed in pain as the heat felt like they were on the sun! As the dust settled we see Goku and Sonic lying on their back in a massive crater that had covered the entire area https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z96ModuOAQY Goku tried getting up from the ground but he just couldn't he was just too injured he then coughed up a massive amount of blood out of his mouth. Sonic and Goku looked at each other a look of respect glued into both of their eyes. Goku then said "You...are...really strong!" Sonic replied with "You too!". "I'm sorry i killed your friend it's just that he killed my friend Shadow!" Goku then replied with pain in his voice "It's ok we could just revive him with the dragon balls!" Sonic looked at Goku with confusion but he was just too hurt to speak. Goku and Sonic looked into the sky before they both died due to their injuries No one was the winner of this battle but they didn't care this was the best battle they ever had! Result This Battle is: A Tie! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBZ vs Sonic themed DBX fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Original vs Homage/Ripoff Category:Alien vs Animal themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:The sayain jedi Category:Collaborations Category:DBXs with Music Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Shonen Jump vs Sega themed DBXs